


band-aids and blushes

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	band-aids and blushes

Tenko loved to go to the park!! It was a great way to swing and jump and just have fun in general, plus her parents let her go there a lot to 'lose energy.' Her favorite pass time were the monkey bars, and she swung herself to the next bar with a large grin on her face. One swing, two swing, three-eek?!

Tenko yelped as her young grip slipped on the last bar and with a squeal she slipped off the playground equipment, crashing down to the ground below. A wave of pain reached her, and a fresh scape on her knee began to ooze blood, making even more of a mess on her pebble embedded skin. Tears prickled her vision, but as she clutched her leg, she forced herself not to cry ; she had to be strong, she was a big girl...!!

Tenko gritted her teeth and tried to get to her feet, whimpering quietly before deciding maybe it was better to just sit down for a minute. She was sniffling now, and after a few minutes the pain subsided a bit, so she was going to attempt to get up again until she heard a feeble voice call out to her. "U-Um, excuse me...!!"

"Wh-Who's there?!" Tenko yelped, scooting around and effectively grass staining her pants as she tried to get a view of the speaker. The tomboyish girl looked up to see a quaking, purple-haired girl with a messy bob, bruises and band-aids littering her body as she fiddled with her shaky hands. Immediately, color crept up onto the green-haired girl's cheeks and in an effort to appear less weak, she forced a wobbly smile and waved at the other. "Oh, um, hey!! Tenko's just... she's just resting, is all!!"

"U-U-Um, you're... y-you're bleeding..." The more petite girl commented, blasting through Tenko's attempt to downsize the problem, and also causing her to laugh sheepishly. "Yeah, Tenko guesses you're right... I don't wanna go home yet, though!!"

It was true, Tenko's mommy would fuss over her and her daddy would scold her, and maybe they would even keep her from coming back for a while!! She couldn't let that happen. The other girl seemed to notice this and she shuffled forward, reaching into her pockets to pull out what seemed to be a band-aid and handkerchief. "I-I-I can um, fix it if you w-want..."

"R-Really?! Tenko only thought adults could do that, you're so cool!!" Tenko gushed as the girl inched closer, getting down on the ground by her with a dark blush. When she was closer, she was even prettier, and Chabashira couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't seen her around before- and now she wanted to. "What's your name?! Tenko's name is Tenko, it's cool to meet you!!"

"I'm.... I-I-I'm Mikan... it's um, n-nice to meet you too." Mikan stuttered out, hands surprisingly stable as she applied the bandage, although as it was over her hands were shaking anxiously once again. Tenko felt like the other girl was way too shy, so she'd help with that!! So, she grabbed the other's clammy hands in hers and beamed brightly. "Tenko likes you a ton already, Mikan, let's be friends!!"

Mikan nearly jumped out of her skin, face heating up even more, but a glass smile still painted itself across her picked apart lips. "Th-That... w-w-would be nice, thank you...!!"

"It's no problem, Tenko can't wait to become closer to you!!"

"Ehehe... I... c-can't wait either!!"


End file.
